


Cheers Love (A Matt Miller Fanfic)

by Madamrussia13



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Hacking, Romance, Slow Updates, Video & Computer Games, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jezzabelle Jones, or JJ, is a smart, shy but insist girl, with a love for Nyte Blayde. Little does she know that the hacker from her college days is Matt Miller and her Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hacked Into My Heart

My name is Jezzabelle Jones, I'm sixteen years old. I have brown hair, hazel eyes, and I'm also an early college student in the city of Steelport. It's definitely an... interesting place. Definitely different than Buford, Wyoming. I even have a roommate here in the dorms. Her name is Kinzie Kensington, and she's a hacker. No lie, we have at least ten people a day coming in and out of our shared room for whatever she can offer. Grade changes, forged doctor's notes, you name it. If it requires a computer, she can do it.  
I, on the other hand, am just a little girl a long ways from home, majoring in mechanics and minoring in computer science. Not so fun. "Kinzie! Kinzie have you seen my hair brush?" I asked coming out of the shower. She wasn't there, but she'd left a note, "Hey JJ, I've been called in for a work thing. Don't wait up! ~Kinzie" I sighed. Kenzie is such a strange girl. Don't get me wrong, she's nice to me but she's got this drawer that's just filled with adult toys. It's scary to even think about what she does with them. I shuddered at the mear thought as I slip on my Nyte Blayde tank top and pj bottoms. Yes, I'm a nerd for the show, so what? You gotta support what you love, right?  
I was just about to crawl into bed when our shared home computer roared to life. I slipped into our spinning chair and watched as a green voice box and small blue skull design came up on the screen. "Ha! You've just been hacked Miss Kensington, how does it feel?" I male british voice said. I leaned over the desk, propping my head on my fist. "I wouldn't know, I guess I could ask her when she gets back." I said with a yawn. "Wait," he paused and the webcam above the computer clicked on. "You're not Kensington?!" He said in an aggravated voice. "Thank you for noticing." I laughed.  
"But I tracked all of her feeds back to this computer!" He huffed. I laughed again. "Well, she only uses this computer for her low grade stuff. For her hard core stuff, she uses the coffee shop on fifth for their free wifi with her untraceable laptop." I said with a smile.  
"So who are you then?" He asked. "I'm her roommate, and I go by many names." I said with a smirk. He laughed. "Uh-huh and I'm guessing you're a hacker too?" I shook my head. "No, just a girl who happens to be rooming with her for the time being." I slid the chair back and stood. "I'm also the girl who needs to get some sleep before her exam tomorrow." I put my hand on the web cam's off button when the voice screams, "WAIT!" I freeze and sit back in my chair. "What?" I ask, annoyed. "Y-your shirt." He stutters. "What about it?" I say, looking at it, becoming a little insecure about it. "You like Nyte Blayde?" He muttered. I nodded and resumed my original pose, but this time puffing out my chest in my tank top. Hey, it's not everyday you meet a guy who likes Nyte Blayde and recognize it based on the original design.  
"So you're a Blayder?" I asked. He gave an awkward laugh. "Uh, yeah." I raised an eyebrow. "Really, you'd better not be playing me. You have no idea how many guys say that but they haven't even gotten past season one." I say rolling my eyes. I heard him slam something down. "I know, it's so disgraceful!" I laughed. I was about to answer when the door handle jiggled. "I've gotta go." I said before turning everything off. "Kinzie!" I said maybe a little too loudly as I spun around in the chair to face her. "Jeez. What's up with you?" She asked, setting all of her stuff on her bed. "Nothing, just got off Skype with my grandma. But I need to get to sleep now." I said, getting up and sliding into bed. "Alright, uh, goodnight then." She said turning out her light. I turned off mine and rolled over in my bed, thinking of the british man's voice.  
It's been a month or so since our first meeting. He still won't tell me his name, so I just call him Nyte Blayde, per his request. I know that he has black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, but that's all I could really get out of him about what he looks like. Of course he knows what I look and I told him that my name was Jezzabelle, but that's really it. We mostly talk about Nyte Blayde and what I was going to do after college. "Well, my dad had his own mechanic shop, so I practically lived around cars and I just want to have my own shop. Ya know?" I placed some hair behind my ear and tried to fight back my blush. "I'm sorry. That seems really stupid, right?" I said. "No!" Nyte Blayde said. "I think it's very commendable that you know what you're going to do with your life." He said. I laughed. "That's really sweet of you. Um," I paused for a moment. I'd been summoning the courage to ask him if he'd like my number, so I guess now was as good of a time as any. "Um, I was thinking that this whole hacking into the computer every time you wanna talk thing needs to change so," I started to play with my hands. "I was wondering if you'd just like my number, ya know, so you can call me instead of having to hack every time." I looked away from the computer waiting for his answer.  
"YES!" He practically screamed, and then started to curse. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just spilt some coffee on myself. Like a total idiot." He muttered the last part. I giggled. "Well, if you want my number, I'd advise that listen closely." I said. I could hear rustling before he said, "Alright. Go." I cleared my throat. "555-143-6288." I said slowly. "Did you get all that?" I asked. Nothing happened for a moment. Then everything turned off and my phone rung. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello Love." He said. I had to hold back a squeal. This was the first time a guy had actually gotten, and used, my number. Like ever. "Who are you on the phone with?" Kinzie asked as she came through the door. "Right, Sammy, I need you to send me that cool logo you made if you want it to be your image when you call." I said. "Alright, I need to get off, Kinzie just came through the door. Bye!" I hung up my phone and sighed.  
"Who's Sammy? Your boyfriend?" Kinzie asked, dropping all of her stuff on the floor. "What? No! He's just a guy in my mechanics class. He made a really cool logo and I want it to be his picture when he calls. We're working on a huge project for Midterms." Kinzie whistled. "Damn girl. You're practically a postgrad already, do you really need to work so hard?" I shrugged. "I can't get that garage of my dreams if I don't work hard. I've been working on this model since I was a kid, Kenzie. I just need another pair of eyes to look at it before I submit it." I said, shifting towards my bed. "Sure. Okay, but get some sleep would ya?" She turned off her side light and crawled into her own bed. I too cuddled into my bed, but right before I decided on a comfortable position, my phone buzzed. 'Goodnight Love ;)' The text said and enclosed was the skull icon he used. I made it his picture and fell into a lovely sleep.


	2. It Starts

I'm now eighteen years old. I'm currently the proud owner of 'Rider Mechanics' in the city of Steelport, okay, it's technically partially owned by the Saints gang, but they only come in to change the color of their cars to outsmart the police. I acquired the money to finally open my own shop when a car company took interest in my design, and created it to sell in dealerships. It's called the Blayde and it may or may not roughly looks like Nyte Blayde's car, only mines real and comes in multiple colors.  
"Welcome to Rider Mechanics!" I call to the person who'd stepped into the lobby. I turn to see a someone I hadn't seen in years. "Kinzie!" I scream as I throw my arms around her. "Hey, watch it. You'll ruin the jacket." She said. I stepped back to look at her. "But I thought you were taken out of the FBI. Did they let you keep the jacket just because?" I asked. "Yeah, something like that." She huffed. "Do you need to talk?" I asked. She nodded. I flipped my sign to closed and drew the blinds. "It's just this feeling I have." She said as we sat down. "Like he caused me to be here. I can't look anywhere without thinking that he might be right around the corner." I looked at her confused. "Who?" I asked. Kinzie looked me dead in the eye as the name fell from her lips. "Matt Miller." She said. I looked at her puzzled. I hadn't heard that name before, and before I could ask anymore someone knocked on my garage door.  
"Stay right here, I'll be right back." I said. I thought it was just another Saint member needing a color change, but I was dead wrong. Upon opening my garage door I came face to chest with a green suit. I looked up at the tall man wearing a luchador mask. "Hello there Doll." He said. I gulped hard. He was at least two, maybe three feet taller than me. "Um, hi, is there something I can help with you with?" I asked, but he only chuckled darkly. He snapped his fingers and the people behind him flooded into the shop. "Um, is this like a routine check? Because, I swear I've got nothing of value really." I said awkwardly. The man laughed again. "But you do have something of value to us."  
"LET ME GO!" Kinzie screamed. I went to go help her, but the green man stopped me. "Oh no you don't, girly." He said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Let go of me." I demanded. I shake his hand off of me with suspicious ease. "If you wish to go with your friend, that can be arranged." He said. I went to hit him, but he caught my hand and knocked me out.  
When I regained consciousness I was zip tied to a chair and I could hear voices outside the door to my right. "What do you mean she got away?" A voice growled. "It's being dealt with right now sir." Another voice said. "Bah, leave it be, besides we have her friend. She'll be back." He said. "Until then, interrogate the girl. See what she knows. It might even help your incapability to get a girlfriend, Matt." He laughs. "I have a girlfriend thank you very much, I just don't visit her very much." There was a pause. "Whatever, just get in there and talk to her." I heard a huff and soon after the door opened. I kept my head down as the male walked into the room. It didn't help that I'd gotten my hair cut recently so that it barely brushed my shoulders. However, I smiled as I could see my small handgun between my breasts.  
I looked up with a smirk. "Before you give me the whole, 'this is how it's gonna go down' ploy, I have one thing to say to you." I said looking at the man, more like a boy really, in front of me. "Episode seventeen, scene three!" I shouted as I broke my registrants and pulled out my handgun. He quickly held up his hands. "Guess you guy don't give good pat downs." I said with a smirk. "Now I'm gonna tell you how this is gonna play out. You either tell me how to get out and then I knock you out, or I bust a cap in your head and shoot my way out. Your choice." He visibly gulped. "The vents." He said sheepishly. I came closer to him and he flinched. "Thanks cutie." I said, kissing his cheek before knocking him out. Hey, he was cute. I took his advice and climbed into the vents. Nearly out, I fell onto a guy who was on patrol, setting off the guys around him. "Hey!" One cried. They rushed at me and I unload my clip before they could even think of touching me. With my gun out of bullets, I put it back between my breasts(I could always get more ammo) and picked up a shotgun one of the guards had. I chuckled as I exited the building. "God I love Steelport." I said, sending one more shot out into the night sky.  
"Honey, I'm home!" I declared as I entered my apartment. "Oh right." I said, knocking my head with my palm. "I have no love life." I laughed. It wasn't a lie. I hadn't had an interest in dating since I opened my shop, not to mention that the only guys in Steelport were either out for you body in sex or out for your body for their gang. I really missed Nyte Blayde. It was times like this that I really wanted to talk to him, but I haven't talked to him since he fell of the face of the earth last year. He'd sent me a one year present and said he was leaving for a work thing in the letter that came with the box. That was it. I haven't talked to him since. The gift? A mint condition Marion in the darkness figure, a pair of blue skull earrings, and the complete box set of the tv series. I felt so spoiled that I called him, but no one picked up. Then I got a text that just said, 'Cheers ;)' and there was no more words from him.  
I slipped on my sleep shirt and shorts. "Good night Nyte Blayde, wherever you are." I muttered before falling asleep.

Matt's pov  
I didn't want to leave her. I really didn't, but when you're recruited by the Syndicate and Killbane, you really can't say no to their demands. That's why I left her that gift, I wanted her to always remember me in some way, thinking I'd never see her again. However, if we were to meet again, I never thought it would be under the circumstances they were in. I always thought that I'd find her and sweep her off her feet, not her having me at gunpoint. After she'd knocked me out and I'd regained consciousness, she was all I could think about. Just knowing that she was here in Steelport gave me butterflies, but I had a mission to complete and nothing could get in the way of that. Not even Jezzabelle.


	3. Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are so slow but hey! At least we're in game four now!

I'm now twenty four years old. I'm still working for the saints, especially considering their Boss just became the PRESIDENT OF THESE UNITED STATES! Really crazy if you ask me, but ever since I was kidnapped and rescued myself, I've been getting some hardcore street credit. Meaning I get more customers during the day. It's great!  
"Welcome to Riders Mechanics." I call from the garage as I work on one of the many cars I'd gotten that morning. I wipe off the grease from my hands and stroll into the lobby. "What can I help you with sir?" I asked not looking up. "Um, just an oil change and maybe a new paint job while you're at it." He said, a British accent seeping into his words. I look up and I'm torn between killing this boy and kissing him. He had the voice of my Nyte Blayde but also the looks of the kid I almost killed when I was kidnapped, so I had to play it cool to find out for sure. "Sure, but I'll need your name, model of you car, and what you'd like done to it." I said, leaning over to the sign in sheets, pointing to each aspect that he'd need to fill out. He pulled down his sunglasses to reveal his vibrant blue eyes and I almost melted as they fell on me. "Do you have a pen?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my a pen from my pen jar. "Here you are sir. Just ring the bell when you're done filling this out." I said, before slipping back into the garage. I let out a sigh. It's strange, I just always feel so safe around my tools, it's practically my safe haven.  
I started to work on the car from this morning again. "Jesus, how can someone stand for such a crappy car like this?" I muttered to myself as I tried to start the car for the umpteenth time, only to have it over heat, again. I plugged my nose as I poured water under the hood. “I’ll probably have to send a refund and the number of a car dealership.” I muttered before hearing the bell ring from the lobby. “You ready?” I asked as I took the clipboard from the guy. I had to hold in my fear when I read the name on the top of the paper. “Well, Mr. Miller. You can bring you car to the second garage and I’ll get started.” I said, not meeting his eyes. “Sure, Love.” He said and I almost froze. Almost.  
When I opened the second garage door I nearly groaned. “A Blayde?” I asked. “Oh, you know it?” He asked. “Know it?” I scoffed. “I designed it.” I said pridefully. “Really?” I nodded, going back to the clipboard. “So an oil change, and some silver trimming?” I asked, pushing some hair behind my ear. “Uh, yeah, that sounds right.” He stuttered. “Alright, this should be done by at least Wednesday. Thanks for coming in.” I said before almost pushing him out the garage door. “Wait! I don’t think I caught your name.” He said. “I don’t believe I dropped it.” I said smugly before shutting the garage door. I leaned against the door and let out a sigh. My heart was beating a mile a minute. “Calm down moron.” I muttered. “You have work to do.”  
I actually didn’t get to get back to work before the roof of my shop was blown off and a red beam contracted me up into it’s ship.  
When I "woke up" I was cold and lying on a small cot. "Where am I?" I questioned. "I'm so glad you're awake." A voice said. I looked up to see my black haired Nyte Blayde. I laughed as he placed so pancakes on my lap. "You're always so thoughtful." I said, he rolled his vibrant blue eyes as he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "No I really mean it. You're always thinking of me even though you say you don't love me. It's what makes you a great person Nyte Blayde." He scoffed and I could see his fangs sharpening. I sighed. "Geez, you haven't eaten yet?" I pulled down my shirt collar, exposing my shoulder and neck. "Go ahead, drink up." I said. He licked his lips and plunged onto my neck. I moaned and grip his shoulder. It feels like heaven, but of course I had to pull him away before he sucked me dry.  
“Thanks, for that.” He said, not meeting my eyes. I laughed. “Any time.” I kissed his cheek and started to eat my pancakes. “Well, um, I’m going to head out for a few hours.” He got up and started towards the door. “Stay safe, Marion. I’ll be back soon.” I nod. “You stay safe too!” I call as he leaves. After I finish my pancakes, I sit up and change into my normal clothes. “He said to stay safe, not that I couldn’t leave.” I said to myself. I quickly look at myself in the mirror before venturing out of the small hidden house. “It’s such a lovely day.” I said with a stretch. “I guess I should go shopping. He might not need the food, but I will.” I say before taking off towards the store.  
As I browsed the shelves I placed the essentials in my basket and passed all the unnecessary things. However, as I pass the adult section of the store one thought passed through my mind. ‘Would Nyte Blayde be able to have kids, or even produce sperm at all?’ I shook my head from the blush on my face. “Get ahold of yourself, Marion.” I muttered, standing in line to buy my items. "That'll be thirteen fifty, ma'am." The cashier said. I handed him the money and hiked back to our hideout. Placing the food in their respective sections, I began to expand on my previous thought, making myself blush again. "Stop thinking like that Marion." I scolded myself. "Thinking like what?" Nyte Blayde's voice hung in my ears as he entered the kitchen. "N-nothing!" I practically yelled. "I mean-" I tried to calm down my rapidly beating heart, but it was to late, he'd heard it. "Marion, what were you thinking about? It’s caused your pulse to quicken so severely." He took a step closer. "And why is your face so red?" He started panting and his eyes started to turn red. "Nyte Blayde, calm down, if you let your hunger get to you then-" he cut me off but pinning my wrist to the wall. "To hell with the hunger. All I want is you." He said. I looked at him confused. "B-but you've always said-" he cut me off again with a growl.  
"I know what I've said. But I'm telling you right now that I want you," he trailed his lips across my neck. "And your blood." I felt his fangs poke my skin. I cried out when he started to suck. With all my strength I pushed him off of me. "So this is what it's about?!" I cried. "You only see me as a walking blood bank?!" I could feel the tears fall down my face. "You asshole!" I scream before running and locking myself in my room. "Nyte Blayde, you idiot." I cried as I curled up into a ball on the cot. After about an hour, there was a knock on my door. “Marion?” Nyte Blayde’s voice sounded so exhausted. “Go away!” I yelled. “Marion, please. We need to talk.” He sounded so desperate. I unlock my door and open it. “Fine, come in.” I muttered, not looking him in the eyes. “Thank you.” He brushed passed me and a chill went up my spine.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” I asked, hiding his fang marks with my hair. “I’m sorry Marion.” He took my hands. “Just, after Sylvia’s death and Carroness’ betrayal, I’ve just really been on edge about my lovelife. But,” He tipped my head up. “Never think that I don’t care for you, Marion.” He whispered my name in a way that made me shiver. “Nyte Blayde.” I whispered and pressed our lips together.

Matt’s pov  
“Matt!” Kinzie screamed. “I swear! I haven’t moved from this one spot!” I said, waiting for a scolding. “I know that, but just what the hell are you doing in JJ’s simulation?!” The whole crew circled around Kinzie’s computer. I squished through to look into the simulation. I was torn between fanboying or dying. On the screen was Jezzabelle kissing, well, me. And it was getting hot fast. “Wow, I never knew you had a fangirl Miller.” The boss said. I fought a blush. “She’s not a fangirl. She’s my girlfriend, sort of.” Kinzie was out of her chair and choking me in like five seconds. “What did you just say? What have you done to my best friend?!” She cried. “Relax, if you want to ask her yourself, just do it. We have the capabilities.” I stutter out my rational answer. She dropped me and went back to her computer. “Boss, Miller, you’re going in.” She said. “Wait, why me?” I ask frantically. “As much as I don’t like it, you’re a familiar face to her. If you pose as Nyte Blayde then she’ll follow you.”  
“Yeah but-”  
“Just get in!” Boss said. I complied as we entered Jezzabelle’s simulation. Kinzie had made it so that her fake Nyte Blayde was gone so he wouldn’t interrupt us in getting her out. “Nyte Blayde!” Jezzabelle said as she ran to give me a hug. “Oh, who’s your friend?” She asks as she looks at Boss. “Are you in trouble?” She asks. “No, but you are.” I said. “W-what do you mean?” She separated from me. “You aren’t who you think you are. You’re name is Jezzabelle, not Marion.” She shook her head. “No, you’re lying. This is just another one of your tricks to get me to leave you.”  
“No, it’s not. Jezzabelle, please SNAP OUT OF IT!” I shook her. “Oh my god.” She said as she stepped away from me. “You, you’re Matt Miller and-” She was cut off by the sound of a helicopter. “Oh please no.” She whispered. “What the hell is going on?!” Boss cried. “They’re here to kill me.” She said calmly. “Welp, I’ve always wanted to go out with a bang.” She laughed. “One moment please.” She went rummaging around the house and came back out practically dressed like Rambo. “Alright boys, grab a gun and kill as many things as you can. I want out of this place.”  
“On it.” Boss said. “Kinzie! Get us out of here!” Bullets went flying, but I stuck near Jezzabelle the best I could. “Just remember, when you wake up, you’ll be naked and alone, but I will find you and get you to our ship.” She laughed. “You just want to see me naked.” She teased. Before I could give her a snarky answer we were pulled out of the system.

Jezzabelle’s pov  
Well, Matt wasn’t wrong, when I woke up I was naked, and alone, but he forgot to mention the sticky ooze covering me. "Jesus!" I cry as I try to wipe off the goo. I jump as the doors open and a white alien emerged. I hide as quickly as possible but it'd already seen me. It picked me up by the throat, so I kicked it's face making it drop me and the gun it was holding. I grab the gun and blow out it's brains as fast as I could. "Oh, this could work." I said, looking at the armor the alien was wearing. It was chunky and large, but it was as good as anything right now. "God, this better be worth it." I muttered as I try to navigate the strange new surroundings.  
It wasn't long before sirens and red lights started going off. "Intruders! Kill on sight!" A voice said over and over again. "Guess they're here. Splendid." I mutter, going towards the sound of gunfire. “Hey! Guys! I’m down here!” I call to the giant robot shooting up the aliens. “Good, follow Matt’s robot to the ship, I’ll cover you!” I nodded and ran after the second robot, helping to shoot out the aliens.  
Once I was on the ship I immediately collapsed on the floor and layed on my back. “Damn Matt, this is your girlfriend? You sure? Because she seems to cute to belong to you.” A man said. “Peirce, please, just be happy that Matt actually has good taste in women.” A woman said. “I’m right here.” I said after I finished catching my breath. “And I’m not his girlfriend.” I looked up at Matt. “Well, I was going to be, but he fell off the face of the earth before we even could have a proper date.” I said simply as I stood. “Now, where are your showers? This stuff reeks.”  
“I think I can help you there.” Kinzie’s voice rang in the room as she entered. “Kinzie! Oh, I’d hug if I wasn’t all slimy.” I said happily as I followed her to the showers. “So why didn’t you tell me about Matt, how long have you known him, JJ?”  
“Well, since I first started living with you in the dorms. You were gone one night and he hacked into our computer. We started to talk and it just escalated from there.” I say shyly. “Swear, he never told me his name, infact, he refused to, and we never shared a webcam conversation. He only knew me.” I say, fidgeting a little. “JJ, do you still like him?” She asked. “I don’t know, I’ll have to answer that after I get to know this new Nyte- I mean Matt.” I said before slipping into the communal showers. “Great, we’ve got perverts aboard the ship.” I muttered as I strip off the stolen armor. Turning on the warm water I sigh with happiness.  
“Um, Jezzabelle?” Matt called. I jumped and covered myself with my arms quickly. “Jesus Matt, what is it?” I don’t dare even look at the door. “Um, I’ve brought you your clothes, and I needed to talk to you.” I roll my eyes. “Fine, give me a moment, and just slide the clothes in.” He did as I asked and I quickly dressed myself in the suit and white tank top. I looked around for something to hold my hair out of my face and decided on a piece of twine. “What do you need to talk about?” I ask him, leaning on the threshold. “Follow me, we should talk privately.” He looked around nervously but I followed him none the less.  
“So what is it?” I ask, sitting on the couch. “Okay, so, I want to apologize.” He says pacing back and forth. “And that the way I left things was my fault but, if you’ll allow it, I’d like to start over.” He stuck out his hand like he wanted me to shake it. I laugh and stand to look him in the eye. "Sure." I took his hand tightly. "I'm Jezzabelle Jones." I say with a smile. "Um, I'm Matt Miller." He says with a stutter. "There. Now the slate is clean, now I should probably figure out my job on this ship is." I said, turning to leave. "Um, sure. I'm always here when you want to talk." He added as I left the cargo bay.  
"So, JJ." Kinzie's voice made me look up. “You want to tell us about Matt.” I gulp as the whole crew looks at me. “There’s not much to say. He’s just a guy I knew a long time ago, who’s sent me gifts, kidnapped me, and then let me work on his car. Nothing real big, really.” I sit down at the nearest chair and prop my head up with my hand. “Then why was he in your simulation?” The floating, circular robot said. “Because when we first met he wouldn’t tell me his name, so I just called him Nyte Blayde. So when I met him that day and I heard him talk, things clicked that he was the Nyte Blayde I knew when I was younger. Now will someone please tell me why you chose me to be on this ship? And who the hell are all you people?”  
“Right,” Kinzie said. “This is the Boss, Peirce, Asha, SID, King, and Shaundi.” Kinzie pointed to each person. "Right and I'm here why?" I ask, skimming over all the people on the ship. "You're our mechanic, obviously." The Boss said as they dropped a strange tool box on my lap. I sigh. "Right. I'll just go back to the cargo bay and take a look under the hood, yea?" I sneak away but all the while I feel there eyes on me. Giving out a deep sigh I open a hatch to take a look inside the ship's wiring. “Back so soon?” Matt asked with a laugh. “Well, it's definitely official that the whole crew thinks I’m crazy.” I say as I start to tinker with what I have in front of me. “Why? Because you like me?” I shook my head. “I don’t know, probably.” I glance over my shoulder for a moment. “Exactly what did you do to piss them off?” I ask, holding up a strange piece that looked something like a muffler.  
“Oh, well, yes, about that, um.” He stuttered trying to find answer. “When I was in the Syndicut and with Killbane and I almost killed the Boss. They let me live when they defeated me, but I had to flee the states back home to England to keep my life. Until the Boss hired me to be in the Presidential Cabinet that is.” I laugh. “Some much for a Cyber God.” I say, using the nickname I gave him way back. His stutters for a moment. “I’m kidding silly.” I say, looking at his flushed face. “You’re evil, you know that right?” He asks, crossing his arms. “Oh, I know it. If I didn’t, well, how else would I get free drinks at the bar?” I smirk as I piece two wires together. “There! The ship should be functioning much better now.” I move to leave and tell the Boss when Matt grabs my forearm. “Jezzabelle. Why was I in your simulation?” He didn’t meet my eyes and I disconnected his hand from my arm easily. “Why do you ask?” I cross my arms and we don’t look at each other.  
“It’s just that, Boss said that all the simulations were made up of our darkest fears. So are you afraid of me or something?” I scoff. “You didn’t see the full day I take it?” Still not looking at him I began to explain. “It wasn’t until I was unpluged that I realized that I’d go through the day the same way. I’d wake up. You’d leave, I’d come back we’d fight, make up and then you’d confess your love for me.” I dare to look at Matt who’s eyes were locked on me. “Then you’d go back out, leaving me there. A distress call would come in from your belt, telling me where you were and I’d rush to save you, only to see you dead and bloody on the concrete. Then the Baroness would give a one liner and shoot me in the head.” I threw my hands to the side. “So I got to watch you die everyday and no matter what happened, you ended up dead. Sometimes, I’d get there early and I’d get to watch as the Baroness would stake you.” I shiver. “That’s why you were there. Because my darkest fear is that I’d find you, love you, and then you’d leave me. Granted, I never thought of you dying. I was thinking more of you finding someone better than me.” Matt took hold of both my shoulders. “There’s no one better than you Jezzabelle.” I giggle at his blushing face.  
“Ya know,” I traced my finger over his little blue scarf. “I’ve always wondered if I’d look good in blue lipstick.” I whisper before he practically smashes our lips together. I know that we kissed for a long time, but it feels to short when we pull away to the sound of someone clearing their voice. It was the indian girl, Asha I think. “The Boss wanted to show you how the simulation, but if you're busy I can come back later.” She had a slight pinch of bitterness in her voice but I ignored it. “Sure.” I let go of Matt and boop his nose. “I'll be right back.” I give him a wink and follow Asha to the simulation port. “Boss is already inside. They'll give you more information when you're inside.” I get strapped in and before I know it, I'm in Steelport again, dressed in my jumpsuit. “You really couldn't give me something better?” I ask Boss. They shrug. “If you want new clothes here's some cash and a weapon. I'm right behind you.”  
“Sweet!” I cry out. After rushing around like Roadrunner, I finally decided on putting my hair up in a bun with chopsticks, a silver and red unitard that had a heart shaped top and stopped at mid thigh. With, of course, matching knee high boots and elbow high, fingerless gloves. “Now this is how you dress for a simulation.” I say with a smile. “Glad you like it. Now come on. We've got some alien ass to kick.” The Boss says before pulling up their map to point us towards our next task.


End file.
